The Day I Confessed
by Liaalicious
Summary: My first terrible songfic! RnR yaa?


Hello everybody! Lia is back~ XD *slapped* Maaf gak pernah update, soalnya Lia gak ada semangat buat nulis. Habisnya, tulisan Lia amat sangat terrible! Huwaaa~ *nangis di pojokan* Tapi, setelah baca-baca fanfic buatan orang lain entah kenapa tiba-tiba aja Lia ada semangat lagi buat bikin fanfic. Yaa walaupun Lia tau fanfic buatan Lia itu gak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali TwT Bahkan Lia pernah berniat untuk GAK PERNAH buat fanfic lagi. Tapi, tetep aja dah nekat si Author Galau yang oon satu ini wkwkwk. Okee, cukup deh basa-basinya. Langsung aja yaaa~ Cekidot ;)

**Disclaimer:** The Day I Confessed punya Jo Kwon (2AM) & Harvest Moon punya Natsume :3

**WARNING! GARING, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ._.**

**Jack POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Lalu aku mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. Hmm, jam berapa sekarang? Aku pun melihat jam yang ada di handphone-ku. Jam menunjukan pukul 08:14 AM. WHAT?! Sial, aku terlambat! Padahal hari ini aku ada janji bertemu dengan Claire! Argh, dasar bodoh!

_Eotteoke malhalkka subaek beon saenggakhaneura_

_Jameul seolchyeoseo eolguldo eongmangigo_

_Oneulttara meorikkaji mame an deureo_

_Harujongil anjeolbujeol_

Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Claire. Ah, tadi kan aku sudah bilang yah? Yup, untuk yang kesekian kalinya... AKU AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN CLAIRE HARI INI. Argh, aku bingung! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Oh ya by the way, siapa Claire? Oke, biar kuceritakan sedikit. Claire itu... dia temanku. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sahabatku. Yup, that's right. Tapi lama-lama, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Claire... gadis lugu berambut _blonde_ yang memiliki mata berwarna _sapphire_ yang indah. Wajahnya, suaranya, tawanya, kelakuannya, semua itu membuatku tergila-gila. Jadi ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

_Eo neusae neoreul mannagi han sigan jeon_

_Kkocchibe deulleo kkocheul jom saryeoneunde_

_Jangmireul salkka dareun kkot salkka_

_Era moreugetda "Ajumma yeppeuge hae juseyo."_

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09:00 AM. Itu berarti masih ada waktu satu jam lagi tersisa sampai aku bertemu dengan Claire. Aku janji bertemu dengannya jam 10:00 AM di Rose Square. Aku pun mengunjungi sebuah toko bunga. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk membeli bunga buat Claire. Hmm, bunga apa yang harus kubeli? Apakah aku harus membeli bunga mawar untuknya? Atau lebih baik aku membeli bunga jenis lain? Haah, aku tak tau.

_Oneureun neol mannamyeon_

_Yeppeudago malharyeo haenneunde_

_Eolgul bojamaja_

_"Naega kkot sasseunikka nega bap sa!"_

_Eojjeom ireon malman nawa_

Gadis berambut _blonde _yang memiliki mata berwarna _sapphire_ itu mengampiriku. Ah, itu Claire! Aku pun menyapanya sambil tersenyum. Uwaaa, cantik sekali dia hari ini. Ingin rasanya mengatakan itu pada Claire, tapi...

"Aku membelikanmu bunga jadi, belikan aku makanan!"

_Dodaeche_

_Meongcheonghan geonji anim sunjinhan geonji_

_Ireoke hansimhan malman twieo nawa_

_Sasil naega haryeo haetdeon mareun mariya_

_Nan neol saranghae_

Argh, bodoh! Dasar bodoh kau ini, Jack! Kenapa kau malah mengatakan itu? Kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang aku ucapkan? Kenapa malah kata-kata bodoh yang keluar dari mulutku?! Hhh, dasar Jack bodoh! Tapi sebenarnya, yang ingin aku katakan pada Claire adalah... _I love you, _Claire_._

_Bamsaewo_

_Yeonseuphaetdeon mal da ijeo beorigo_

_Meoseobt i geunyang geonnen kkottabaredo_

_Barkge useojudeon manhi johahadeon_

_Neon cheonsaya You're my angel_

Sepanjang malam aku berlatih, mengingat kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan pada Claire ketika bertemu dengannya. Tapi, aku lupa semuanya. Dasar bodoh! Tapi, walaupun aku memberikan bunga sambil terus-menerus melakukan hal bodoh dan mengucapkan kalimat bodoh, dia tetap tersenyum padaku. Dan sepertinya, dia menyukainya. _You're my angel, _Claire.

_Bap meokgo ireon jeoreon yaegil nanumyeo_

_Eonje malhalkka gihoeman yeotbodaga_

_Jigeum halkka jigeumiya_

_Sasil na ijen amugeotdo an deullyeo_

Aku dan Claire membicarakan banyak hal sambil makan di sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di Mineral Town. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya tapi, aku harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang? Mungkin, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga. Tapi, aku sangat gugup dan tak bisa mendengar apapun sekarang.

_Nae mameun neo animyeon_

_An doendago malharyeo haneunde_

_Dul da oerounde han beon mannabollae_

_Gyesok ireon malman nawa_

Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Atau mungkin aku mencintainya? Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa hatiku hanya milik dia seorang.

"Karena kita berdua kesepian, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba berkencan satu sama lain?"

Argh, aku terus-menerus mengatakan kalimat yang begitu bodoh.

_Dodaeche_

_Meongcheonghan geonji anim sunjinhan geonji_

_Ireoke hansimhan malman twieo nawa_

_Sasil naega haryeo haetdeon mareun mariya_

_Nan neol saranghae_

_Bamsaewo_

_Yeonseuphaetdeon mal da ijeo beorigo_

_Meoseobsi geunyang geonnen nae gobaegedo_

_Barkge useo jumyeo gogael kkeudeogyeo jun_

_Neon cheonsaya You're my angel_

_Neol saranghae neol saranghae_

_Bamsae yeonseuphago haji motan mal_

_Neol johahae neol saranghae_

_Kkok haejugo sipdeon mal_

Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin mengatakannya pada Claire sekarang juga. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Walaupun aku sudah berlatih sepanjang malam untuk mengatakan ini pada Claire, tetap saja aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Malah kata-kata bodoh yang tak seharusnya aku ucapkan yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku menyukaimu Claire, dan aku juga mencintaimu. Ini adalah kalimat yang seharusnya aku katakan padamu.

_Dodaeche_

_Meongcheonghan geonji anim sunjinhan geonji_

_Ireoke hansimhan malman twieo nawa (neomu hansimhae)_

_Sasil naega haryeo haetdeon mareun mariya_

_Nan neol saranghae (neoreul neomudo saranghae)_

Ah, apakah aku bodoh atau naif? Terus saja kata-kata bodoh yang keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa begini? Kenapa semua berjalan tak sesuai dengan yang aku kira dan rencanakan? Argh, sial! Tapi sebenarnya, yang ingin benar-benar aku katakan adalah... _I love you._

_Bamsaewo_

_Yeon seuphaetdeon mal da ijeo beorigo_

_Meoseobsi geunyang geonnen nae gobaegedo_

_Barkge useo jumyeo gogael kkeudeogyeo jun_

_Neon cheonsaya You're my angel_

"Claire, aku menyukaimu! Ah, tidak. Maksudku... Aku mencintaimu, Claire!"

Uwaaa, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu juga. Haah, pasti wajahku sudah semerah buah tomat sekarang. Sial! Apa aku melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi? Ah, walaupun aku menyatakan cinta padanya dengan cara yang amat sangat bodoh seperti ini, dia tetap tersenyum dan tertawa padaku.

_You're my angel naega deo jalhalge_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

Tadaa! Akhirnya selesai juga :D Jelek yaa? Ohh iya pasti itu mah, huhu. Gapapa dah, bodo amat. RnR yaa? Lia mau ber-galau-ria dulu. Byee~


End file.
